RECOPILACIÓN
by LoRd KaEdE
Summary: ESTA ES UNA RECOPILACIÓN DE TEXTOS INEDITOS ESCRITA POR KAEDE. LEANLOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS, ASÍ PODRÉ SABER SI CONTINUO O NO.
1. NOCHE DE VERANO

Esta es una muy humilde colección de textos que he escrito mientras hacía los fics, además de sumarle cosas mías, cosas de otros y más que todo un poco de imaginación. Espero los disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlos. No olviden dejar reviews, es muy importante su opinión, de ser posible lo más objetiva que puedan. No importa madrazos, tomates y demás cosas que suelen utilizar los públicos hostiles. A mi modo de ver son los mejores jueces.  
  
NOCHE DE VERANO  
  
Era una noche cálida, más que de costumbre. Revise mis bolsillos una y otra vez, no había nada. Nunca hubo nada. Una cerveza es lo único que tenía, y la noche seguía calurosa. - Vaya si estoy jodido – dije – no hay que hacer.  
  
Vinieron muchos pensamientos, mucho licor y dos sombras muy conocidas. Eran Joseph y Jean-paul. Ellos eran mi conciencia pues yo nunca tuve una propia. - Epa, bebiendo de nuevo, Ru. - Siempre hay un motivo – respondí - Tu hígado agradecerá esto siempre. - Siempre hay un motivo – contesté.  
  
Dos personas encontradas pero eran buenos chicos. El calor se hacía insoportable  
  
- Tomaos una cerveza muchachos. - Claro que sí – respondió Joseph - Y vaya que lo necesitamos – agregó Jean-paul.  
  
Nunca supe por qué estaban allí, solo que estaban. La amistad de ese par era fantástica y confusa. Eran como el agua y el aceite, mezclado por un catalizador común, yo.  
  
Esa noche bebimos y hablamos de pendejadas, siempre lo hacíamos. Entonces fue cuando mi valentía, o tal vez, la sola gana de hacerlo me impulso a esa idea.  
  
- Quiero morir – dije. Ellos nunca tomaron en serio todas mis ideas. - Y por qué llegas a semejante conclusión tan disparatada – dijo Jean-paul. Mi mirada siempre fija en la lata de cerveza, mientras meditaba lo que decían.  
  
- Cual es el motivo – dijo Joseph - Quiero morir – eran las únicas palabras que brotaban entonces, de mi boca seca.  
  
Y sin pensarlo más, me levanté de mi silla y fui adentro. Ellos seguían afuera, bebiendo y riendo; pero sus caras cambiaron cuando volví.  
  
- Quiero morir – repetí cuando regresé y traía una cuerda en la mano. Subí a un viejo taburete y empecé a anudar la soga. Ellos aun pasmados por lo que ocurría, solo observaban con miradas dubitativas de si detenerme o no.  
  
- Ahora me despido – dije mientras ponía la soga alrededor de mi cuello, aun sudado por el calor de aquella noche. Por fin hubo una reacción a la proeza que sería llevada a cabo  
  
- No puedes hablar en serio – dijo Joseph - Es la hora de la libertad – conteste. Y de pronto, al momento de saltar, olvido lo más importante. Olvidé atar la cuerda al árbol. De repente un ruido, una caída, un dolor y luego solo silencio. Y sin previo aviso, una carcajada descomunal. Reímos y lloramos.  
  
Volví a mi lugar, siempre maldiciendo, mientras ellos se atragantaban de licor y risas.  
  
- Creo que algo ha fallado – dije - Eres un loco mierda – contestó Joseph - Es hora de dormir – dijo Jean-paul - Pero antes – dije – otra cerveza. 


	2. TARDE EN LA ESCUELA

TARDE EN LA ESCUELA  
  
Poco dispuesto, como es costumbre en él, Kaede espera sentado el momento propicio para levantar su vuelo a las tierras de la perdición y el desangro mental. Mira su reloj de nuevo, es ya la quinta vez, la hora se aproxima lenta y silenciosa. El sol ya oculta su dorada cabellera y los últimos rayos de luz son para los despreocupados. Siempre ha sido así. Talonea con impaciencia, mientras su mirada oscilante se distrae, con las criaturas más deseadas y admiradas de la placa terráquea. Vuelve y mira su reloj, esperando que este, con un leve sonido... bip bip, marque el principio de otra noche de soledad. 


	3. UNA DIOSA ENTRE MORTALES

UNA DIOSA ENTRE MORTALES  
  
Esta es una de esas mujeres que se ven rara vez en la vida. No muy alta, no tan baja. Con un hermoso cuerpo, que capta mil miradas, irradiando siempre la ternura de un ser delicado, cual porcelana, intocable, que al menor soplo de brisa, fuera a resquebrajar toda esa perfección. Ojos como luceros inagotables de inocencia, era belleza pura. Es entonces que dejas que te domine la incoherencia, simplemente dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento. Ella aun inadvertida de mi mirada indecente, gira de lado a lado su cabeza, ondeando es cabello de diosa; mientras yo buscaba entre cabezas acaloradas, la dulce mirada que bañaba toda esa pulcritud. Hipnotizado aun por esa dama mística e imperturbable, la contemplo mientras se aleja, contoneando ese trasero lleno de gloria y pureza. Es entonces que el microbús acelera, y ella es ocultada por los hierros y las personas que más he odiado, cuando caigo en la cuenta de no haberla seguido y permitir que la vida arrebate de nuevo lo hermoso de la vida, deje que me quitaran el amor a primera vista. Entonces vuelvo mi cabeza y simplemente grito, "habrán tiempos mejores". Ahora es la música, quien me seduce a un fin menos encantador que el cosechado por la diosa de la perfección. 


	4. LA PÉRDIDA

LA PÉRDIDA  
  
Era un de esas noches donde olvidas por un momento el azar de la vida y disfrutas de una lectura a la luz de una luna amarillenta y cansada. Solo deseas paz, tranquilidad y licor; únicas formas posibles para forjar una reflexión como es debida. Es una de esas noches donde el destino te juega una mala pasada sin siquiera advertirte. Nunca me gustaron las bromas y menos las que la vida me jugaba a diario. Entonces un reflejo, una luz y muchas voces que, en mis oídos, eran muy familiares; sin duda era una sorpresa que no esperaba. La mujer que por cerca de dos años me había mantenido en un estado de semi-inconciencia regresaba a mi, bueno no exactamente a mí sino al lugar donde yo me hospedaba.  
  
Ey Kaede que gusto verte, llevabas tiempo perdido Si, es algo que simplemente no puedo controlar – repliqué en tono sarcástico Que bien ahora si podremos hablar largo y tendido Seguro, déjame terminar este capítulo y estaré contigo el tiempo que quieras  
  
La sutileza jamás fue mi punto fuerte, luego olvide percatarme de la presencia del padre de la mujer  
  
Kaede que gusto verle por aquí Creame que no es mutuo el sentimiento – pensé Vaya eso le digo Alex Y que lo trae por aquí? Pues la necesidad de cambiar de ambiente, liberarme de presiones Que bien, que bien – me dijo mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia su hija que se encontraba sacando las maletas del auto Iré a desempacar Como no, siga  
  
Era simplemente insoportable, con su metro setenta de estatura y sus ojos cansados de tanto abusar de la vida. No conseguía entender por que lo aborrecía tanto. De hecho, si sabía. Por su culpa no pude estar con la mujer que amé y aún siento un gran cariño; a eso súmenle que jamás me gustó estar rodeado de tanta gente. Decidí continuar con mi lectura.  
  
Era bastante buena, era sobre un tipo que te recreaba su infancia de una manera cruda, sarcástica y carente de toda sensación humana. Era perfecta. – este tipo si que sabe escribir – pensé mientras encendía un cigarrillo. – Algún día llegaré a ser tan bueno como él – me dije con seguridad y cerré el libro. Volví a lo que había quedado pendiente.  
  
Me levanté de la hamaca y me derrumbé en una silla cercana donde estaba ella. En cuanto me disponía a entablar una buena conversación con la única persona que no había podido dejar en el pasado, los problemas parecían aparecer. Siempre era lo mismo, nos sentábamos y antes de pronunciar palabra algo ocurría. Como odiaba que eso ocurriera.  
  
Ey Kaede, necesito que me ayudes con la cena Que no puede esperar un poco En primer lugar no me hables así, recuerda que soy tu madre. Segundo tengo afán pues la misa de 10 PM ya va a empezar. Que!? misa a las 10 PM y un sábado? Así es, tu deberías ir con nosotros, a ver si de una ves por todas dejas esa tomadera todos los días Madre, no hay poder humano ni sobrehumano que impida que beba Vaya a veces no consigo entender por que lo hacen...  
  
Yo ya sabía cuando comenzaba a darme sermones sobre el no beber y a relatarme todo lo que sus primos hacían por algo de OH, simplemente dejaba que hablara y luego me marchaba sin la menor idea de que había dicho. Ella era una madre, mujer y esposa; pero algo que jamás pude entender era su fervor a ese dios tan arbitrario y clasista. Ese era su problema.  
  
Volví a proseguir, o mejor dicho, a comenzar mi charla con Kathy; era algo que deseaba con ansias. Tiempo atrás había enviado un mail informando sobre mi doble identidad y ella me había llamado en tono amenazante a decirme que como era posible, que teníamos que hablar, era parte de lo emocionante.  
  
Al poner mi trasero en el asiento, casi como acto seguido, Alex se encontraba a mi lado balbuceando algo en inglés a mi princesa. El idiota creía que yo no entendía, pero se equivocaba. Era solo un tonto enano reprimido. Oí como le decía que se concentrara en leer y que luego hablara; de alguna manera quería evitar a toda costa que cruzara palabra conmigo, no lo conseguía entender. Era un enano idiota.  
  
Finalmente él, su mujer, mi madre, mi padre y un botellón de cinco litros de agua tomaron rumbo a la dichosa misa. No se que querían hacer con aquella cantidad de agua. – Seguramente para la sed – pensé. Yo era algo obtuso para los ritos religiosos.  
  
Bueno a hora si me vas a comentar lo que mandaste en ese mail Vaya si que empiezas rápido – dije con risa burlona, me gustaba divertirme un poco antes de hablar en serio. De hecho pocas veces conseguía serlo Si, como fue que conseguiste hacer todo eso; robar los mail de toda esa gente, joderlos y luego salir a decir que eras tu Porque no?, igual que es una prueba. Yo estoy loco y lo sabes; esto puede ser visto como una expresión mínima de la locura. Vaya, si que tienes patinado el coco; y que harás si te van a buscar Pues que vengan – dije en tono sereno – mi casa siempre tendrá la puerta abierta para ellos y sus matones. No les temo –dije con fiereza varonil Vaya, vaya mira quien viene – me dijo Que?- Giré mi cabeza y a mi espalda se acercaba el último ser que quería ver en ese momento Hola chicos... Hola Felipe – dijo ella Vaya jarrado de colonia el que te has rociado hoy – dije a modo de burla Si, hoy vamos a Odisea con mi hermano - replicó aquel muñeco plástico  
  
El chico era uno de esos jóvenes que creían tenerlo todo y contar con la mayor de las suertes. Lo peor de todo era que él en realidad contaba con suerte. Yo aborrecía a la gente así. Sentía como si ellos supieran algo que a mí nunca fue revelado, me sentía excluido y por eso los odiaba.  
  
eh que bien, allá hay muchas mujeres de tu talla – dije en doble sentido. Lo hacía siempre, porque sus cerebros no estaban capacitados para entender dobles sentidos. Eran pequeñas carreteras con señales de una sola vía por toda la cabeza. Lastima por ellos. Eso me han dicho, son super lindas y con clase – dijo aquel hombrecillo La clase no se improvisa – dije. Sin duda estaba a la defensa Cierto, y ahora me voy. No quiero que ellas esperen más de lo que deben. Esta bien, suerte – balbuceé aunque sabía que el no la necesitaría. Nació con eso. OK, hablamos luego.  
  
El jovencito cogió rumbo hacia su camioneta y trepó. Yo seguía mirándolo a pesar de estar dentro del vehículo. No me fiaba de él; de hecho, nunca me fiaba de nadie, ninguno merecía mi confianza absoluta. Cuando partieron me sentí aliviado y volvimos a nuestro tema de conversación  
  
entonces dices que era una prueba, pero que clase de prueba? – dijo Kathy es una de esas donde yo soy el mediador entre la realidad y el amor – dije convencido vaya pues debo decir que me dejaste perpleja, y no solo a mí, sino a toda aquella gente. Solo Laurie sospechaba que fueras vos. En serio –dije sorprendido. – Vaya pues eso sí que es una sorpresa.  
  
Siempre había sobre estimado a las mujeres con las que había hablado antes, pero entre Kathy y Laurie se habían encargado de mostrarme que no todas eran tetas y culo. También podías conseguir del tipo audaz. Encendí otro cigarrillo y di un trago largo a mi cerveza.  
  
Quiero que me digas que hablabas con Laurie – me dijo ella. No conseguía entender por que. Y para que quieres saber? – pregunté aun curioso por la petición Es que siento que ella no confía en mí; ella confía más en un extraño que acaba de conocer, antes que en mí. Sinceramente no hablábamos mucho, de hecho eran solo mails –contesté Si, pero que te contaba ella Pues que era adoptada, que estaba sola, que nadie la comprendía; cosas de ese tipo Y vos que hacías antes eso. – Kathy comenzaba a tornarse impaciente, no se porque lo hacía pero sentía que era mi deber decirle Simplemente le dije que yo estuve en su lugar, que ya había tropezado donde ella hasta ahora estaba poniendo el pie. Vaya... no se porque la gente no confía en mí – se quejó No es cierto, yo he confiado en ti desde siempre – mentí No es cierto, tu me mentiste, me engañaste como engañaste a todas esa personas No los engañé – mentí de nuevo. Era un mitómano profesional Pero me usaste Bueno, en cierto modo, sí te usé Rayos!! – exclamó ella en un tono de repugnancia. Creí que había sido por mi culpa y tenía toda la razón a hacerlo. La había utilizado. Que ocurre? – pregunté como quien no quería la cosa Que ese Felipe me ha dejado impregnada de su horrendo perfume de seductor Vaya, si es cierto que traía bastante, pero yo no siento ya el olor – No entendía porque se quejaba, el perfume no era malo; dulce pero no era malo. A mi me gustaba Si, acércate y verás que huelo a él por todos lados – dijo. Yo solo obedecí.  
  
Me acerqué a ella y comencé a olfatear como un sabueso buscando su presa, pero no conseguía sentir el olor. Comencé a recorrer su cuello y su mejilla tratando de hallar el dichoso olor, pero seguía sin conseguir sentirlo. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo aquello pero no estaba mal. Era como aquellos sueños que había tenido meses atrás, donde solo éramos ella y yo recostados en una hamaca, llenos de sudor y besándonos con pasión; ahora era solo parte del pasado. Continué subiendo y subiendo, siempre lento, casi tocando su piel con mis labios hasta que llegué a su boca. Suave, carnosa, sensual, provocativa. Me detuve allí, no se por qué, pero me detuve. Eran contados los casos donde hacía aquellas cosas con plena conciencia de mis actos. Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos azules, azules como el mar, azules como el cielo; su mirada clavada en la mía y la mía en la de ella. No conseguía pensar en nada, mi mente había quedado totalmente en blanco; solo éramos ella, yo y la noche.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve en aquella posición; con mis labios rozando los suyos, con mi mirada en sus ojos, en un estado de quietud absoluta hasta que la espontaneidad y el deseo pasaron a poseer mi cuerpo. Y me lance a ella y la besé; un beso tierno, un beso esperado por dos años, un beso que no duró. Rápidamente ella se apartó de mí y me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar. No se si fue por haberla besado o por nervios o por temor a que su padre nos encontrara en semejante situación. A mí me daba igual, yo solo quería volverla a besar, pero al verla quedarse quieta supuse que había sido un error.  
  
rayos!! – maldije al cielo y tiré mi encendedor al suelo provocando un leve estallido, fue un impulso. Demonios, que haces! – gritó ella Ves a lo que me refiero, las mujeres son malas. Rayos! Demonios! – maldije, deseando por un momento no haberlo hecho. Vaya no te pongas así –y acto seguido me tomó en su brazos. Era un abrazo tierno, cálido, como aquellos que me daba mi madre cuando me sentía mal. Yo seguía sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
Finalmente me erguí en el asiento junto a ella y exclamé  
  
no tengo con que prender mi cigarrillo – y miré a la luna acusándola de aquello ves, eres igual que Joseph, ahora no tendrás moral para decirle que deje sus arrebatos es cierto he perdido mi criterio moral y mi encendedor. – dije con dolor vaya tienes la misma mirada que cuando chico, no lo había notado – me dijo en un tono suave pero audible. No supe que decir. Ella, con esa frase, había conseguido difuminar todo el dolor, toda la angustia; dejándome en un estado semi-vegetativo. Una vez más sin palabras.  
  
Porqué había dicho eso. No conseguía entenderlo. Que pretendía lograr con aquellas palabras. Todo se tornaba tan confuso, tan oscuro. No sabía que hacer. No supe que decir. Pero sabía que esa noche había perdido mucho más que mi encendedor. 


	5. Y LA MUERTE VINO HACIA MÍ

Y LA MUERTE VINO HACIA MÍ  
  
Caminaba victorioso, dándome ínfulas del mejor pegador, del tipo más rudo de mi escuela. - Los había molidos a todos – pensaba mientras pateaba una piedra en el camino. Yo solo contra 6 chicos más altos, más rudos, más fuertes; tipos que vivían peor que yo, en barrios donde la miseria era el único pan que comían. Y allí estaba yo, caminando por sus calles, escupiendo en sus aceras, salpicándolo todo con mi bravura y mi saliva. – soy un tipo duro – me repetía mientras dirigía miradas furtivas hacia unas niñas que jugaban con su cabello. Esa era la única batalla que no había podido ganar. Las mujeres eran tan buenas pegadoras como Tyson, pero no te daban con sus puños, ni te mordían una oreja; ellas aplastaban tu cabeza con coqueteos ocasionales y te aturdían con su aroma primaveral. Eran unas criaturas bastante malignas. - Creo que dios las tiene aquí para jodernos – pensé mientras levantaba mi mirada de sus faldas. Entonces oí una voz poco familiar. Giré sobre mis pies y una sombra de la nada me atrapó en sus brazos. No conseguía ver bien quien era, un chico del colegio, un ladrón de menores, un proxeneta. Podía ser cualquiera. Entonces la extraña sombra me dio un beso. Era suave, tierno, cálido; me sentía bien así. Cuando aquella misteriosa sombra se separó de mí, conseguí ver su rostro. Era algo espectral, parco, pálido. Era la muerte que me había venido a buscar.  
  
FIN  
  
Este cuento se lo he adjudicado a Hanamichi. Sentía que era mi deber darle algo de crédito al pelirrojo, pues sin él faltaría la contraparte que sería el complemento en la historia. Espero que hayan gozado con estos cuentitos que serán abrebocas de la próxima entrega en lo relacionado con Fan fics. Hasta entonces se despide... LoRd |aEdE. 


End file.
